A Black Rose
by stargazer-dreamer
Summary: Long before the Host Club was created Kyoya was best friends with a girl named Asami Mikuriya. They were as close as any two people could be until she moved away four years ago and never spoke to Kyoya again. Asami is back now, but she isn't the same person Kyoya remembers. She's cold hearted, unemotional, and hates Kyoya. The Host Club wants answers, but can they handle the truth?
1. First Meeting

Kyoya Ootori and Asami Mikuriya used to be the best of friends. They met when they were young at a party both their families had been invited to. Most everyone there were adults, with the only people close to Kyoya and Asami's age being their siblings. Yuichi and Akito Ootori were Kyoya's older brothers, but they kept to themselves mostly. Hayato Mikuriya was Asami's older brother and only four years older than Asami. He was nothing like the Ootori boys though, Hayato loved his sister whole heartedly and didn't spend each day lusting after the position of head of his father's company. While Asami took after her mother's English looks with her pale hair and dark blue eyes, Hayato looked more like their father with dark eyes and black hair. If it wasn't for their birth records proving they came from the same parents, most people wouldn't believe they were related in the slightest.

The party that night was a formal attire only night. Some of the richest, most powerful people in Japan people were attending. It was the night of the winter solstice. Most people were at home eating kabocha or taking hot yuzu baths, but the rich families of Japan got together for an elegant ball. Men wearing black and white suits paired by ladies dressed in beautiful, elegant dresses crowded the elaborately decorated ballroom. Hayato had picked out Asami's dress that night to match his tie. It was the same dark blue as her eyes with gems that shimmered like stars in the night sky. The two siblings stood near the stairs leading to the ballroom waiting for their parents.

"You look absolutely adorable Asami," Hayato chuckled and tried to ruffle her pale blonde hair.

Asami quickly dodged his hand and crossed her arms in annoyance, "Don't touch my hair! You know how long mom took curling it!"

"But I just can't help it, you look so cute!" Hayato wrapped Asami in his arms swinging her back and forth despite her kicking and telling him to let her go.

Fortunately the siblings weren't in the view of the guests. It would be quite embarrassing if people saw that the Mikuriya's children couldn't even keep themselves composed at an event such as this one.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Asami swiftly kicked her knee into an area where she knew her brother would be hurt the most; a place where the sun doesn't shine.

Hayato yelped in pain, "What was that for!?"

"Asami, you aren't getting into fights with your brother again, are you?" Asami heard her mother's calming voice from behind her.

Hayato and Asami turned around to see their mother standing next to their father smiling down at them. Elizabeth Mikuriya was a vision in white. Her dress was long and simple, but elegant.

"You look like an angel mommy," Little Asami looked up at her mother with a look of awe and admiration apparent on her face.

Elizabeth smiled down at her beaming daughter, "Thank you my darling, but I think the prettiest angel around here is you."

"Angels don't wear blue," Asami looked down at her shimmery dark blue dress.

Her mother crouched down to Asami's level and smoothed down her hair, "Well I guess tonight they're making an exception."

The four walked down the grand staircase leading to the party. Everyone in the room seemed to quiet down a little as they gazed at the Mikuriya family. It was true they were quite a striking family with their greatly differing, yet beautiful, looks. Elizabeth and Tatsuo Mikuriya were quickly bombarded by guests wanting to talk business with Tatsuo or fashion and gossip with Elizabeth. Asami's mother's dress was a hit and everyone wanted to know where she got it from. Despite most of the ladies wearing white gowns similar to Elizabeth, they all seemed to envy her. Because of the wintery atmosphere of the ball most of the women there were dressed in white. Hayato and Asami quickly realized no one was going to talk to them and made a mutual decision to check out the buffet table. A wide assortment of food was spread out on the long table. Whoever had thrown the elaborate party had made sure there was enough of a variety of food there to please everyone. Asami went for some warm, buttery looking rolls at the end of the table, while Hayato scooped up some pasta.

On the other side of the ballroom were the Ootori family. Yoshio Ootori stood with his sons beside him, Yuichi and Akito on his left and Kyoya on his right. He bent down a little to accustom to their heights.

Yoshio spoke to Yuichi and Akito first, "You see that boy over there at the buffet?" He pointed over at Hayato. "That is Hayato Mikuriya. He is the heir to the Mikuriya Company and only a little bit younger that you, Akito. His family is very powerful and it would be nice to have them on our good side. Things are a little tense between his father and I at the moment, so you two are to go over there and make friends with him. Is that understood?

Yuichi nodded the same time Akito said, "Yes, father."

"Good," Yoshio turned to Kyoya next as his older sons made their way to Hayato. He pointed over at Asami at the other end of the buffet, "That is Asami Mikuriya. She will be attending school with you when the winter break is over and I have it on good authority that you two will be having classes together. I want you to make friends with her as well."

"Of course," Kyoya began walking over to Asami.

He kept his eye on her pale moonbeam hair and midnight blue dress. Kyoya had never seen hair like hers in real life. Asami looked to be the same height as Kyoya, but he couldn't see her face yet to see if she looked young for her age or not. Kyoya took a deep breath in and tapped her shoulder. _Here goes nothing_ , he thought to himself and internally sighed. Hopefully she wasn't the same obnoxious, spoiled brat his father usually introduced him to. Asami turned around surprised with a mouth full of bread. It took everything in Kyoya not to gasp. She was surprisingly beautiful for five. Her eyes were wide and the same dark blue as her dress. He quickly composed himself and gave a charming smile, which didn't seem to spark any emotion in her.

"Hello there, I'm Kyoya Ootori," Kyoya stuck out his hand. Despite being only five Kyoya was already quite matured. That often happened with children of higher ranking families.

Asami used one hand to cover her mouth and her other to shake Kyoya's outstretched hand, "I'm Asami Mikuriya. It's nice to meet you Kyoya."

"The pleasure is all mine," Kyoya spoke like a true gentleman. "It seems like we are some of the only people around here our age."

"What of it?" Asami turned back to the table and took another delectable roll.

Kyoya shrugged, "I just thought we should get to know each other since most likely no one else will want to talk to us. Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"What, like go exploring?" Asami's face lit up.

Kyoya looked flustered, "Well that's not exactly what-"

"Yay! I love going on adventures!" Asami grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the ballroom and towards the stairs. "This is going to be so much more fun that this stuffy old party."

Asami quickly made her way up the stairs with Kyoya in tow, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Nope!" Asami smiled mischievously.

They explored the entire hotel the ball was being held in from top to bottom. Asami even managed to sneak them into the kitchens, but they were chased out moments later by the chef. Kyoya was quickly discovering Asami loved to get into trouble making situations. She ran down one of the hallways knocking on all the doors as she went by them. They hid around the corner watching as people looked out theirs doors confused that no one was there. Asami smirked and pulled Kyoya away and towards the window at the end of another hall. It was large and looked out at the front of the hotel.

Asami was the first to realize it was snowing. She gasped in amazement, "It's so beautiful."

Men and women in formal attire had begun trickling out the front doors and towards the _many_ limos that were parked outside the hotel.

Kyoya's eyes widened in realization, "Asami, we need to go back _now_!"

"What for?" Asami questioned as she was dragged behind Kyoya for a change.

"I think the ball is ending."

They raced back to the ballroom at a full sprint to see that more than half the people there previously were gone. Kyoya and Asami alike were out of breath and paused to get their breathing back to a normal rate. Asami noticed her parents first. Elizabeth and Tatsuo were talking to a darker haired couple with two sons and a daughter. They looked strangely familiar, kind of like-

"Kyoya, is that your family talking to family?" Asked a frowning Kyoya.

He sighed and began making the trek down the long staircase, "Unfortunately, yes."

Asami gulped and followed him down. Hayato nudged his father and pointed towards the partners in crime walking down the stairs. Tatsuo crossed his arms and glared slightly at his daughter when he saw who she was with. Elizabeth only chuckled and shook her head in amusement. Asami was always getting into mischief like this, only this time Hayato hadn't been a part of it. He could be just as troublesome as Asami, maybe even more so.

"Young lady where have you been? You're mother and I have been worried sick look for you," Asami's father raised an eyebrow and glared down at her.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Asami looked down embarrassed. "This party was just so boring. No one would talk to me but Kyoya so we went exploring."

Tatsuo's stern face quickly turned from disapproving to forgiving. Asami didn't have many friends no matter how hard she tried. No one seemed to be interested in her, or they were scared of her. Everyone knew the Mikuriya family was not a family you wanted to get on the bad side of and that seemed to be projecting itself on Asami and Hayato. Tatsuo didn't like knowing that Asami had been hanging out with a boy the entire night, much less an Ootori boy, but Kyoya was showing interest in his daughter no one else ever seemed to. She finally found a friend. Tatsuo knew it was probably a part of an elaborate scheme his father concocted, but at least Asami was happy.

"It's fine Asami, just next time tell us before you go running off somewhere," Tatsuo smiled down at his daughter. He turned to Yoshio Ootori next, "I'm very sorry my daughter dragged your son into this Yoshio."

An idea popped into Elizabeth's head, "To make it up to you, why don't you all come over Saturday night? It's Asami's birthday and I'm sure she would love to have Kyoya there."

"Elizabeth," Tatsuo hissed under his breath clearly annoyed.

He didn't like the Ootori family much. To him they were all power hungry and would go to any means to get that power.

"That sounds like a splendid idea," Kyoya's mother smiled at Elizabeth. "I'm sure Yuichi and Akito would love spending more time with Hayato as well."

Elizabeth smirked at her groaning husband, "Wonderful."

Yoshio kept a straight face the entire time, but was secretly smirking on the inside. Everything was going just as planned. Originally he had just planned for his wife to suggest they have dinner together for the children to spend time together, but this was even better. What was better than having Tatsuo Mikuriya in debt?

The two families began walking up the stairs together, much to Tatsuo's dislike. The wives talked party plans and exchanged contact information, while Yoshio and Tatsuo discussed the stock market. A cold gust of air hit Asami as soon as she walked out the hotel's doors and created goosebumps all over her arms and legs. Kyoya saw her shivering and rubbing her arms for warmth.

He sighed and wrapped his suit coat around her small shoulders, "You should have brought your own coat with this kind of weather."

"Thank you Kyoya," Asami smiled brightly at her new friend.


	2. Asami's Sixth Birthday

"Mommy why are all these people here?" Asami whined from her spot on the floor. Her arms were crossed and she had an annoyed look on her face.

Elizabeth Mikuriya only chuckled and pulled her now six year old daughter up off the ground and into a proper standing position, "Because they wanted to celebrate your birthday with you of course."

Asami knew that wasn't the reason why. She didn't even know some of the people there and the ones she did weren't her friends. When the Mikuriya's moved from Osaka to Bunkyo, Tokyo Asami had lost all her friends, the few she had at least. Everyone knew who she was in her new town, yet no one showed any genuine interest in her. All the children at her house were only there because their parents were. None of them wanted to actually be her friend, but they kissed up to her on their parents' behalf.

"Sure they are," Asami huffed and started to walk away.

"Come back here Asami, it's rude to not greet your guests," Elizabeth looked out the window and smiled. "Your friend Kyoya is here."

Asami's eyes lit up and she raced back to the door, flinging it open as soon as Yoshio Ootori rang the bell. They all wore formal attire, but nothing as fancy as they had the night before.

"Happy birthday Asami," Kyoya's mother smiled.

Asami beamed, "Thank you Mrs. Ootori."

The Ootori's stepped into the house, or mansion really, and spread out to different areas. Yoshio went to talk with Tatsuo, Yuichi and Akito went off to god knows where, and Elizabeth and Mrs. Ootori conversed about the other women at the party. That left Kyoya alone with Asami.

"Are you hungry Kyoya?" Asami questioned him bounding her on her heels.

Kyoya raised a suspicious eyebrow, "I guess so. Why do you ask?"

"Come with me," Asami grabbed Kyoya's hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

It seemed like this was a normal thing for Asami, dragging people around from place to place. Kyoya honestly didn't know what to think of her. Asami was a very vibrant and impulsive person, he could say that much. He kind of liked it though. So many of the people in Kyoya's life were serious and only cared about their futures. Asami was lighthearted, carefree, and lived for the moment, not caring about how her actions would affect her future. It was a nice change. Kyoya had been so lost in thought he didn't realize Asami had lead him into the kitchen. It was a large and elegant, as was the rest of the house. The entire manor looked as if it belonged in Victorian London, not Japan.

"Can we have some cookies Hisashi?" Asami looked up innocently at the head chef with her big, blue eyes. Kyoya found it odd Asami called the head chef by his first name, or that she was even talking to him altogether.

Hisashi Ito crossed his arms and looked down at the little blonde girl, "Shouldn't you be out at your party Miss Asami? All your friends are here to celebrate your birthday with you."

Asami sighed and rolled her eyes, "No, they've all come because they want to talk to my parents."

"Now, now Miss Asami, your mother and father spent a lot of time organizing this party for you. Don't go trashing on an event held your honor."

"Well none of the kids out there want to be my friend," Asami linked an arm through Kyoya's. "Besides, the only friend I want is Kyoya anyways. Now can we have those cookies or not?"

Hisashi laughed at the look of fierce determination on little Asami's face, "Alright, but I don't see why you can't eat the cookies I've already got out there."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Hisashi!" Asami wrapped her frail arms around the big man's large stomach. "There's nothing wrong with the cookies out there, I just like them when they come right out of the oven."

Kyoya had never seen anyone be so friendly with their servants. It was truly an eye opening moment for him, "Asami, I'm sure he has better things to do than serve us cookies."

"Nonsense! Asami is always welcome in the kitchen," Hisashi gave Kyoya a wide smile and went over to the oven to grab the next tray of gingersnap cookies ready to be taken out.

Asami plopped down at her usual seat in the kitchen, right on the counter. Kyoya was astonished how casual she was being, "Do you come here often?"

"Just about every day. If Hisashi is making a dessert I get to lick the spatula. Oh, and test all the new cookies he makes!" Asami smiled and gazed over at the delicious cookies coming out of the oven.

Hisashi laughed, "With the amount of cookies that girl takes in on a daily basis it's a wonder she isn't as big as a house!"

Asami giggled, "Can I have a cookie yet?"

"No, Miss Asami. They're too hot right now. If you were to eat one you'd burn your tongue!"

After five agonizingly long minutes of waiting for the cookies to cool off enough so they didn't cause physical pain to the consumer Asami began eating cookies like her life depended on it. She seemed to devour her cookie in a matter of seconds.

She smiled and reached for another cookie, "I think these are tied with the red velvet ones as my favorite cookie."

"They're that good?" Hisashi chuckled and watched as the two children took down cookie after cookie, Kyoya more reluctant than Asami.

Asami nodded vigorously, "You make the best cookies Hisashi. Don't you agree Kyoya?"

"It's true," Kyoya spoke in between bites. "I've never had a cookie this good."

"Well thank you, I'm honored," Hisashi bowed smiling and began putting the leftover cookies onto a silver platter to be served at the party.

Asami hopped down from her seat on the counter and started walking out of the kitchen, "Bye Hisashi! Thank you for the cookies!"

"You're welcome Miss Asami. Happy birthday to ya as well!"

Kyoya followed Asami without her even having to drag him away with her, "Where are we going now?"

"I don't know," Asami shrugged her shoulders and continued down the hall they were in. "Oh, do you want to see my room?"

Kyoya blushed, he had never been in a girl's room besides his sister's, "Sure, I guess."

Asami made many quick turns around quite a few hallways before stopping in front of a white door decorated with elegant swirls of dark blue around the edges. Kyoya hesitated before following Asami inside. Her room was a cream color, but everything else seemed to be various shades of blue. Blue seemed to be her favorite color. It suited her well, her eyes made it as if the color had been created specifically for her.

"Do you like it?" Asami questioned as she fell back on her bed.

Kyoya stood awkwardly in the center of the room, "It's very pretty."

"Oh, come over here I want to show you something! She patted on the spot next to her on the bed and grabbed a small metal remote from her bedside.

Despite his better judgement Kyoya sat down next to her. Asami began pressing different buttons on the remote before laying down on the comfy bed, "Watch this."

Kyoya laid down and looked up to the ceiling with her. At first he was confused, what was he supposed to be watching? It was just the ceiling, nothing special. Suddenly the ceiling was lit up with dozens of small, moving lights. It was like personal night sky full of stars.

"Beautiful," Kyoya murmured as he became enamored with the star like beams of light.

Asami smiled and continued watching the 'stars'. It wasn't long after that Kyoya felt a small head resting on his shoulder. He looked over to see Asami sleeping cuddled up beside him. Kyoya sighed and shook his head in disbelief. How did a girl so full of energy fall asleep so quickly?! Once he knew Asami was completely asleep he slipped out from under her and out the door. It wasn't hard to find Asami's mother, Elizabeth. She was the only woman in the house, other than Asami of course, with such beautiful, pale hair. Elizabeth was in the middle of talking to a few women all completely in love with her sky blue dress He quietly waited beside her until she finished up. Once someone else began talking instead of Elizabeth, Kyoya reached up and tapped her shoulder.

She looked around to find who had tapped her only to laugh when she looked down and found Kyoya, "Hello there Kyoya, what can I do for you?"

"I just came here to inform you that Asami fell asleep in her room," Kyoya spoke informatively like his father always told him to.

Elizabeth smiled softly, "Of course she did. Asami has a tendency to fall asleep whenever or wherever, and usually at the most inconvenient times."

Kyoya smiled thinking of the little blonde girl with the big blue eyes fast asleep in her room while her birthday party continued on without her. At first Kyoya hadn't believed that she didn't have any friends, but looking around at all the people made it clear that she was completely right. No one seemed to notice that the person of honor, the person the party was being held for, was missing. In fact, some people didn't even know that the party was for Asami. Kyoya didn't pity Asami though, he felt for her. He and Asami were a lot more alike than he had originally thought.

 **Hey, so I saw that a couple people were questioning why Kyoya and Asami are five. Don't worry everyone they aren't going to stay that age the entire book. Basically each chapter is going to show them growing up so you all know a bit of backstory.**


	3. Curse Words

"Come on Kyoya! We can't be late!" Asami sprinted through the hallways of the elementary level Ouran high school.

Kyoya huffed and ran even faster, "I'm running as fast as I can Asami! Maybe we wouldn't be in this predicament if you hadn't gotten us lost!"

"I did _not_ get us lost!" Asami shot back and turned around a corner. The classroom was in her sights. "I just took a different way of getting here."

The bell rang throughout the school speakers and Kyoya sighed in defeat, "Great, first day of third grade and I'm late."

They both came to a stop in front of the classroom door and stared up at it nervously. Asami reached for the door handle and took a step into the classroom. Their teacher, Mrs. Akiyama, stood in front of the board with her arms crossed glaring at Asami and Kyoya.

"You're late," Mrs. Akiyama spoke firmly, her glare unwavering.

Kyoya spoke first, "We're very sorry Mrs. Akiyama. Asami and I took a wrong turn and got lost. It won't happen again."

"Very well," The teacher pointed to two seats at the back of the class. "I'll let it go since it's the first day. Take your seats."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Akiyama!" Asami smiled and walked over to her seat with a skip in her step.

Kyoya followed behind silently and sat down beside her. Mrs. Akiyama was a relatively short, older woman with graying brown hair and dark eyes. She meant business and didn't stand for trouble makers. The day went by quickly despite having to listen to Mrs. Akiyama's monotone voice for hours. A couple of girls had asked Asami if she wanted to eat lunch with them, but Asami politely declined and sat with Kyoya instead. Kyoya didn't like anyone at Ouran, besides Asami of course. He thought they were all idiots who would do anything to be friends with someone of high ranking. They were like leaches. All they wanted to do was latch onto him and have what was his. As soon as the bell rang Asami was out of her seat and sprinting down the hallways to the limo waiting outside the school.

"Asami! Wait up!" Kyoya chased after her. Asami was always running off somewhere.

She only laughed, "You're going to have to start running faster."

Kyoya arrived at the limo moments after Asami and climbed in after her. This was how most of the first grade had gone as well, at least the half of it she had been in. Asami was stretched out on the left side of the car with her arms behind her head. Kyoya sat across from her and breathed deeply trying to get his pulse down to normal.

"Must you always do that?" Kyoya sighed and leaned his head back against the seat.

Asami giggled, "Sorry Kyoya, I just want to get out of school as soon as I can."

"Well next time don't leave me behind when you make a run for it."

She nodded, "Okey dokey."

Kyoya sighed and shook his head at her vocabulary. It didn't take long for the limo to reach Asami's house, she live relatively close to the school. The tall metal gates outside her house opened at their arrival and revealed Asami's beautiful house. It was elegant and grand, most likely inspired by Elizabeth Mikuriya's British origins. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. Their white petals fell onto the gravel drive that led up to the house like snow. Whoever the Mikuriya's chose as their landscape designer had done a marvelous job.

"Mrs. Akiyama is mean," Asami grumbled and slumped down in her seat.

Kyoya sighed, "No, she is just strict."

"She was glaring at me the entire day and always trying to catch me off guard with a question," Asami crossed her arms.

Her friend only chuckled, "That's because you weren't paying any attention to what she was saying."

"Whatever," Asami pouted and continued staring out the window. "It still wasn't nice."

Once the limo came to a stop outside Asami's house the two children hopped out and ran inside, well Asami ran to the house and Kyoya ran after Asami. No matter the reason Asami was always running. It was like if she didn't get somewhere quick enough it would be gone. Inside the house Elizabeth and Tatsuo waited to greet them.

"So how was your first day?" Elizabeth smiled down at Asami and Kyoya.

Asami shrugged, "Fine I guess, but the teacher is boring and mean."

Tatsuo chuckled and shook his head. He wouldn't expect anything less of Asami. She made up her mind about people fairly quickly.

"At least she didn't give us homework," Kyoya tried to put a positive spin on the day.

Asami perked up, "Ya, otherwise she would have been a total bitch."

Elizabeth gasped, Kyoya's mouth fell open, and Tatsuo dropped his phone out of his hands, "Young lady where on Earth did you learn to use that kind of language?!"

"Why, is it bad?" Asami questioned innocently. When the three others nodded her eyes went wide and she spoke in a high pitched, squeaky voice, "I heard Hayato say it."

Elizabeth rubbed her temples while Tatsuo nearly exploded with anger, "That boy better be ready to start tasting a whole lot of soap in his mouth! When I get my hands on him- wait, where is your brother?"

"He decided to walk home today," Kyoya answered for Asami when he realized she had forgotten.

Elizabeth sighed, "I suggest you two go up to Asami's room, unless you want to witness the wrath of Tatsuo Mikuriya."

The children nodded quickly and ran off to Asami's room. In the two years Kyoya had known Asami, she hadn't changed her room at all. The only thing that did change were her books. When he first met her, she had a huge bookshelf in her room with a limited selection of books. As time went on she would add her favorite books to the shelf. Asami loved to read. Kyoya found it odd that a girl lacking any amount of patience was able to sit down and read for hours without speaking a word. She plopped down on her bed and pulled out a notepad from her backpack. Asami began doodling random swirls onto a lined sheet mindlessly. Kyoya took his place at her desk and turned on her TV. He flipped through the channels until he reached the news. Asami looked up from her doodling and was immediately sucked into the story the news reporter was reporting. That was another odd thing Kyoya liked about Asami. While most of the kids their age liked to watch brainwashing kid shows, Asami loved the news. Most people their age couldn't handle what the real world was like, but Kyoya and Asami could.

"Hey Kyoya," Asami spoke never taking her eyes off the screen. "Do you think I would make a good reporter?"

Kyoya thought about it for a moment, "I suppose so, why? Thinking about going into the news field?"

"No," Asami shook her head. "I just wondered."

Their pointless conversation ended abruptly when they heard the voices of Hayato and Tatsuo yelling at each other. A mischievous look took over Asami's features as she rushed over to the door and peaked out to hear her family's conversation better. Kyoya muted the TV and joined her by the door.

"What are you talking about?! I didn't teach her any swear words!" Neither child could see who was talking, but the voice obviously belonged to Hayato.

"Then tell me, where would she have learned it? She's only eight years old Hayato!"

"But I-"

"Oh no, no excuses today. You're grounded for the week son."

"Come on! You can't be serious!"

"Does this look like a joking face to you?"

Suddenly Asami pushed Kyoya back and closed the door shut. The pair heard Hayato storm past their room and towards his. Before Kyoya could say anything Asami burst into a fit of giggles.

Kyoya raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Asami, what did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Asami looked up at him innocently. "I didn't do anything."

As time went on all the pieces began coming together. Hayato was the kind of brother to cover his sister's ears whenever someone cursed, not teach her those words.

"Hayato didn't really teach you a curse word, did he?"

Asami shrugged, "No, but he did all the muffins Hisashi made for my breakfast this morning."

"Seriously?! That's what this is all about?!" Kyoya put his head in his hands. "Hayato ate your muffins?"

"Hey! I'll have you know that those were my favorite kind of muffin! There was enough for both of us, but he ate all his _and_ mine."

Kyoya shook his head, "You're absolutely awful Asami."

"Maybe, but you know you love me anyway!" Asami smiled and ruffled up Kyoya's hair, much to his dislike.

Kyoya only rolled his eyes, "Where did you hear it anyway?"

"From my dad when he was talking on the phone. I don't think he knew I was in the house though."


End file.
